


Howl

by amhranstoirme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Full Moon, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhranstoirme/pseuds/amhranstoirme
Summary: Howl - Florence + the Machine





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song, scenes flashed in my head, did my best to exorcise them.  
> Sorry. But only sort of.  
> Set vaguely after the Sasuke Recovery Mission but in the Leaf Village, and yeah, Naruto didn't seem to have trouble with the full moon like some of the other Jinchuriki are shown to have. For my purposes he does.  
> I've included the song lyrics for reference because I know not everyone likes the same genres of music for whatever weird reason.
> 
> PS I don't own Naruto, or the song Howl.
> 
> PSS Yeah, my writing style's a little... off? Sorry. But still only sort of.
> 
> PSSS Don't try this at home, okay? All kinds of NO.

Howl - Florence + The Machine

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you tear out all your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The moon was so big tonight. So big and bright. But somehow it looked sad. It looked empty, alone. It made him want to be out there with it. To run under its wan light. To feel the wind in his hair, dirt under his feet, bark and grass and thorns and feathers and fur in his hands. Feel the warm, warm night against his skin. It made him want to chase, to catch, to sink teeth and claws into hot flesh until the blood dripped down his chin. To feast, and to give offerings to that lonely moon. Meat and life and song. Yes, he wanted to sing to the moon.  
It was baffling. He’d never felt this way before. Sure, there was always that small voice inside of him that whispered it would be easier if he killed them, the ones who stood in his way. The moon had always called to him, too. But neither feeling had ever been so strong before, or so seductive. It was easy to imagine the pleasure of it. Dancing like a wild beast through the forest and meadows. The thrill of the thought sent a flush of need along his skin.  
It started when he met HIM. The one with eyes like a frozen ocean, skin like an iceberg all pale and cold, and hair like something had bled out on that iceberg. Being in his presence, feeling the force of his power, his life, his vibrancy... It was intoxicating, bewitching, terrifying. It beckoned him, whispering dark words he could almost make out. It made him want, like it did now, only before the wants were more violent and directed. Now they were simply primal. Before it was the mad cravings of a weapon, like the other was then; now it was the urges of the animal side of his own nature. He needed this. Was it so strong because they were together again? Because they were moving ever closer into alignment? Because he was so raw from the fight and from the touch of the power of the one inside of him? He didn’t know, and for just this moment in time, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until this need was satiated. The window slid up without a sound, and he was gone across the rooftops, into the shadows of the trees. His clothes lay on his bed, discarded, unnecessary and unwanted entrapments of civilization. Tonight he wasn’t that.  
He grinned, his teeth and nails grew; he jumped, his muscles shifted, stronger, faster, lithe and coiling; he threw his head back, giving voice to his excitement, his pure joy, as every sense sharpened and tingled. Then a voice sang back to him. It sang to him, and he wasn’t frightened. It sang ‘we are the same, we are not alone, we are kin, we are mirrors of each other’. It sang ‘pain, hope, sorrow, friendship’. It sang ‘freedom’. It sang ‘light’. It sang ‘come with me’, it sang ‘lover’. It sang, and he sang in harmony.  
First they played. Testing themselves against the world around them, and against each other. Just out of sight, but close enough to feel each other. Laughing, and singing. Running, pouncing, flying. No more fear of themselves. No more fighting. No more mourning. No more isolation. No more cold, hungry, hurt. Not tonight.  
Prey. They weren’t even looking, but it found them. A boar, wild and fierce. The challenge! They didn’t need words or weapons or chakra. They fell on it from above, from the sides; they dug claws in deep while the animal screamed. Then they bounded away, and it in its fury it chased, uncaring of the blood pouring out. Again and again, they pounced, they slashed, they jumped away giddily and ran. It pursued until, near the bank of a creek, it collapsed one last time. They pulled out the heart and laid it on a rock in the middle of the creek, where the water covered the stone but couldn’t pull away their offering. The laid it in the reflection of the moon, and they sang. They ate, still laughing, the blood running over them.  
A pale hand took one of his, red lips and sharp teeth parting to reveal a small pink tongue. It slid across his skin, lapping at the bloody mess, tasting it where it mixed with his sweat. He lunged, they toppled. Hands were everywhere, mouths finding each other in the dark. Heady, intense, untamed. Breath was shared between them, and they painted their flesh in blood and heat and thrill and the ground around them. They grew in need. It was all there around them. Earth in their solid bodies; Wind in their heaving lungs; Lightning in their stroking fingers; Water in the blood that mixed and flowed as they grappled, scratched, and bit out their desires for each other; Fire in their cores and their skin and their hammering hearts, burning as if to engulf the world around them, an inferno. Darkness blanketed them, cradling, guarding and guiding. And the Light. When they came together, surrounded by life and death and everything, the Light of the moon grew and exploded, and they sang.  
Their song was ‘one’. Their song was ‘always’.

In the morning they were found, naked, covered in mud and gore and debris from the forest floor, so tangled up that no one could quite tell what part belonged to who. There was shock on the faces of those around them. No one knew quite what to think. Their teammates trembled at the scene. Their elders disengaged them gently, though they tried to cling as they were separated. They woke, crying out to each other, reaching.  
At the gates a few hours later, cleaned and sullen, they gathered among their friends to say farewell. Their eyes whispered in a secret language. When one among the group whispered of beasts in the forest the previous night, they smiled a hungry smile to each other. It confused their friends, frightened their teammates, and worried their keepers. They didn’t care. Their hands touched, their breath mingled, their heads lay together. Embracing. They closed their eyes, and tried to hold onto that warmth as they were pulled apart once more.  
When the other was gone, almost beyond senses’ desperate range, he threw back his head and sang. The song was ‘love, loss, anguish, fear, longing’. The song was ‘remember, return’. The song was ‘mine’.  
The voice of his reflection echoed back, growing fainter and fainter, but repeating the message.  
A voice spoke to him, the one who smelled like fur even though he had none. The voice was quiet, haunted, and just a little fearful. “Naruto, when did you learn to howl?”  
He remembered then, that Naruto was him. That words were used for the ones who didn’t sing. He felt pity for them. They would never have that connection, they would never hear the song of the world around them in their blood and bones, or the song of their soul in another’s voice. “Last night, in the forest, with my moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more stories to read, people, please, please, PLEASE!


End file.
